


Fifth

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after they meet, Blair has a request for Jim.</p>
<p>Posted December 2008 at 852 Prospect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifth

Author's website: [Mab at Slashzone](http://mab.slashzone.org//archive)  
  
I don't often post drabbles at 852, but since I wrote this drabble in September 2008 and posted it in my LJ to mark five years of writing TS fic, I thought I'd make an exception. No doubt this intro and explanation is longer than the drabble  
  


"Chief, I'll feel stupid." 

"That doesn't matter. Come on, just humour me on this one." 

"Do I have to?" It came out whiny. 

"Yes. Yes, you do." Jim had his instructions. "That's it, man, sweep me off my feet." 

And simply as that, Blair was pinned against the wall and breathless, with Jim's hands clenched in his shirt. 

"There, see. Easy as pie." 

"We had a different dialogue the first time." 

"That was then, this is now." Blair's voice turned wicked and assured. "Kiss me. Kiss your neo-hippie witch-doctor punk." 

So Jim did. It was their fifth anniversary after all. 

* * *

End


End file.
